The present invention concerns an electronic control module for monitoring and controlling operation of a lawn mower or garden tractor.
Representative control systems for use with riding lawnmowers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,347 to Gingrich and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,084 to Reimers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,491 entitled xe2x80x9cSelf Contained Multi-function Engine Monitor and Timer for Providing Engine Running Time, Job Time, Service Time and Tachometer Functionsxe2x80x9d concerns an engine monitor for use with a motor vehicle.
A prior art riding lawn mower is produced by SCAG having a place of business in Mayville, Wis. This SCAG lawn mower promotes safe operation of the lawn mower by means of a monitoring performed by a programmable control module.
The SCAG mower includes an input to the programmable controller that monitors a seat switch, a power take off (PTO) switch, a brake switch and control levers or pivoting arms by means of which the operator controls steering and movement of the riding lawn mower. In order to start the lawn mower, the arms must be pivoted outwardly away from their in use position. During use of the lawn mower, the arms pivot back to an in use position that allows the user to control speed and direction of movement.
The SCAG controller prevents starting of a lawn mower engine unless all four of the aforementioned switches have a particular state. In boolean algebra format the sensed state required for a start of the engine is: SafeStart=(PTO off) AND (ARMS out) and (SEAT on) and (BRAKE on). This means that the user can only start the lawn mower engine if the switches indicate the PTO switch is open the ARMS out switch is closed, the seat switch is closed and the brake switch is closed. In an analogous fashion, the boolean algebra expression for a safe running condition is: SafeRun=[(Seat ON) OR ((BRAKE on) AND (PTO off))] AND NOT [(ARMS not out) AND (BRAKE on)]. If the safe run condition is not satisfied, the magneto is grounded.
Control apparatus constructed in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention monitors and controls operation of a lawn mower or garden tractor. A typical lawn mower or garden tractor includes a clutch for engaging a power take off driven device such as a cutting blade. The lawn mower or garden tractor also includes an ignition system that controls running of its engine or motor. The invention has utility with a lawn mower or garden tractor that is gasoline powered or electric powered and may be used in a riding or a push lawn mower.
The control apparatus includes a programmable controller for monitoring a status of a lawn mower or garden tractor. The controller includes an interface for monitoring inputs relating to a status of the lawn mower or garden tractor and controlling outputs that regulate operation of the lawn mower/tractor. The controller also includes a memory for storing instructions to implement a control over operation of the lawn mower/tractor.
In one exemplary embodiment, the instructions determine a safety status condition based on sensed inputs and cause the controller to output a signal from the interface of the controller that inhibits operation of the motor or engine in response to a sensed unsafe condition.